


over and over and over again

by silverfoxflower



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: Written for the prompt:"Jaskier is a bard and not a soldier; he may be good with the ladies (and lads) but that doesn't mean he's this magical six-pack man. I'd love a fic where Geralt ends up appreciating Jaskier's softer belly, his less defined chest, maybe he's got a little extra on his thighs and ass that a hunter or someone would be less inclined to have. His fingers only have calluses from lute playing, but are otherwise soft; he's been pampered and it shows. And, you know, maybe he's got a thick cock to go with his thicker body."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 388





	over and over and over again

Jaskier was more attractive than Geralt deserved, truly. 

His hair was thick and shiny - clean, sweet-smelling. His hands were untouched by hard labor, soft other than the small calluses on the fingers which strummed his lute. He had a body unfamiliar with deprivation, his ribs well-covered and an attractive thickness to his torso. 

They had just begun this ... whatever it was between them. Geralt was hesitant to put more words to it than necessary, afraid, perhaps, of pulling apart this spell, as delicate a spider’s web. All he knew was that he had Jaskier to warm his bed, that Jaskier, who could have anyone, opened his arms to _Geralt_ , and let him touch and fuck and pleasure Jaskier’s lovely body.

Jaskier colored when he saw Geralt staring. "I knew it," he made a face, trying to examine himself in the river. "I've put on a bit, haven't I? You don't think it's _too much_ of a belly?" He climbed out of the water and Geralt was treated to the sight of Jaskier's ass and thighs, usually hidden in those over-puffed trousers he favored. 

They were as generously proportioned as the rest of him, a layer of soft fat over lean muscle, furred with light hair that gleamed golden in the sun. All the walking had developed his ass to a work of art - round as a peach and with a pleasant jiggle as he walked. 

"... I blame the pastries in Toussaint, you know I can't resist quality butter." Jaskier sighed as he bent over, rummaging amongst his clothes. "Then again we can't all maintain the physique of _Witchers_." Jaskier straightened and watched Geralt over his shoulder as he walked out of the river. Though the expression on Jaskier’s face was a pout, Geralt could see the heat rising in his eyes.

Geralt made his way to where Jaskier was standing and pulled him close, biting at the curve of Jaskier’s shoulder as he shuddered, pressing his ass back against Geralt’s crotch. “I like your body,” Geralt growled softly, rubbing his thumb against the cut of Jaskier’s hip bone. His skin was soft, browned and freckled, drying in the sun. 

Jaskier turned his head, batting his eyelashes coquettishly, “Prove it, then.” 

\--

There was a tree near the shore. Geralt pressed Jaskier against it before sinking to his knees, flicking a look upwards before taking Jaskier’s cock into his mouth. 

Jaskier was _thick_. Geralt loved the taste of it, the heavy weight of it in his mouth, the ache in his jaw when he struggled to swallow around it. 

" _Fuck_ ," Jaskier breathed wetly, and Geralt squeezed his ass with both hands, encouraging him to fuck his throat. When Jaskier hesitated, Geralt gave him a curt spank, which made him shudder, his hips stuttering to life. " _Oh_ , dear heart," Jaskier said, “So lovely.” He smoothed Geralt's hair away from his face as he worked his cock down Geralt’s throat slowly, pulling back when he choked. 

It confused Geralt, how gentle Jaskier always was with him. Geralt had tried to communicate many times that he was built for punishment, was happy to do whatever Jaskier wished, however he wanted to take his pleasure, but still. Jaskier treated him like a precious thing. Looked down at him with adoration even as Geralt was on his knees in the dirt. 

It created complicated feelings in Geralt’s chest. 

When Geralt pressed his thumb, dry, against Jaskier's entrance, he cried out, his spend flooding Geralt’s mouth. Geralt suckled Jaskier until he was dry and whimpering, fingers tangling in Geralt’s hair. Only then did he pull off, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Oh Geralt,” Jaskier sighed, the sun through the leaves of the tree dappling his shoulders, “Oh my love.” 

\--

Jaskier was panting on the ground before him, spread on their blankets with legs thrown open and a berry-pink flush that spread from his cheeks to his chest. He smelled of fresh sweat and crushed grass, the salt of his seed still lingering on Geralt's tongue. His cock, soft and wet, curled in the nest of his pubic hair. 

Geralt preferred fucking Jaskier soft, adored him as he was now: loose and sun-warm, opening his arms to Geralt with an eager noise. Geralt indulged him happily, crawling forward and slipping his tongue into Jaskier's mouth. Geralt’s hands roamed over Jaskier's back, tracing the small rolls at the crease of his waist until Jaskier made whining noises against his lips. 

Geralt took his mouth lower, taking playful bites down Jaskier's chest until he reached his hard, pink nipples. Jaskier was so sensitive there, one nibble sent him arching off the ground, gasping epithets. 

Geralt made sure to give both thorough worship, suckling at one, while rubbing the other against his thumb, then alternating, until Jaskier was pushing at his shoulders, half-hard and making impatient noises. 

" _Fuck me already_ ," he begged, flipping over and teasing Geralt with a wriggle of his ass. Geralt growled, bringing the flat of his hand down on one cheek, then the other, until both were a pink and blood-hot to the touch. Jaskier moaned, rubbing his cock on the blanket under him. 

But Geralt wasn't finished. Dropping to his knees, Geralt came face-to-face with his favorite view in the world. Jaskier's ass, round and soft, the pale, vulnerable backs of his thighs and his swollen balls hanging between. He parted Jaskier's cheeks, his fingers sinking ever so slightly into the plump flesh. With a hungry sound, Geralt leaned forward to flick his tongue against Jaskier's tight clench. 

Jaskier began to babble, shoving his hips back as Geralt drilled his tongue into Jaskier's ass. "Oh Meliete, I love you. You have such a t-talented mouth, darling-" Geralt could have stayed there all day, kneading at Jaskier's ass like a cat kneads at a blanket, but his cock had other ideas. 

"I'm going to fuck you," Geralt said, moving back to a kneeling position. 

"Oh thank gods," Jaskier flipped over, wincing as the blanket scraped against his raw ass. With one hand he rummaged through the tangle of their clothing, frantically looking for the oil, the other cradled his over-stimulated, half-hard cock protectively. 

Geralt lifted one of Jaskier's legs and hooked it over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to the inside of Jaskier's knee. 

Jaskier panted, wriggling deliciously when Geralt traced his fingers down the inside of his thighs. 

"I can play you like a lute," Geralt said, smiling.

"That's not ... that's not even remotely correct," Jaskier said with faint dismay. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, darling.” 

It was Geralt that finally found the vial of oil, unstoppering it with his teeth and pouring a generous dollop over Jaskier's cock and balls, to drip to the crevice of his ass. As Jaskier made whining noises about the _waste_ , Geralt happily rubbed the oil into Jaskier's skin with one hand, making it slick and supple, shining in the sun. He sank his middle finger into Jaskier's tight heat, curling it until Jaskier arched and his cock dribbled on his stomach. 

"More, _more_ ," he slurred, and Geralt obliged, slipping a second, then a third into Jaskier's ass and making screwing motions, opening him wide. Jaskier was so far gone he didn't mind Geralt lavishing nips and wet kisses on his soft lower belly.

Geralt pulled his fingers from Jaskier's ass and moved to slick his own cock, making quick work of it before lining himself against Jaskier’s clenching entrance. The first push into Jaskier’s ass made him sob, arching back against Geralt greedily. 

Geralt was happy to give Jaskier what he wanted, everything he wanted, fucking Jaskier into the blanket with deep, slow rolls of his hips, Geralt’s mouth swallowing Jaskier’s high moans, his sobbing confessions that Geralt wasn’t willing to believe, not yet. Jaskier clawed at Geralt’s back, his thighs tight around Geralt’s hips. 

The entirety of him was wrapped up in Jaskier, his mouth was all Geralt could taste, his muffled moans all he could hear, his sweat-slick skin all he could feel, the tremors that began at Jaskier’s core and spread to his limbs. 

Geralt could feel the moment Jaskier reached his peak, groaning low in his chest as Jaskier clenched hard around his cock, arching off the ground with a cry. Geralt kissed Jaskier’s face as he fucked him through his orgasm, tasting his tears. 

His own pleasure came as an afterthought, Geralt grunting deeply as he fucked his release into Jaskier’s ass. 

They panted together in the aftermath, Geralt dropping slowly onto Jaskier’s chest, feeling his arms folding around Geralt’s shoulders. 

“You know we’re going to have to bathe again, right?” Jaskier’s voice rumbled under Geralt’s ear, warm, amused. Geralt grunted in reply, but the sound of Jaskier’s heartbeat was already lulling him to sleep. 

How long Geralt would have this happiness he did not know, but he was determined to enjoy it for as long as Jaskier would have him.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://greyduckgreygoose.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic)


End file.
